Lava
Lava is a fluid block that can only be placed by the player when using a bucket(unless hacked in the player's inventory). It emits light and sets surrounding blocks onfire. On newly-generated maps, lava is a common sight underground and lava lakesoccasionally generate on the surface. Natural occurrence Lava primarily occurs as magma in large pools deep underground, on levels 1 through 10, covering 8% of horizontal area. It can also occur as lava rivers from a single spring block, pouring down walls into pools. It is one of the most common causes of death while mining underground and is especially unsavory because the items in your inventory are likely to burn up in the lava. But, if precautions are taken (not digging straight down or up, having buckets of water), accidents can be prevented. The popping sound effect of lava added in version 1.2 can also be an early indication of nearby lava. Since Alpha 1.2.6, lava also spawns as lakes. They are rare and can be found at anyelevation within any biome, can cause forest fires, and sometimes have floating chunks of stone or dirt above them, occasionally with vines or trees growing on the floating chunks (very small islands are sometimes in the center of a lava lake as well.) Lava lakes vary in size and depth, and the lakes will carve out a small ceiling area above them when generated below the surface. In the Nether, lava is extremely common, appearing more frequently than water in the Overworld. Lava also pours from the ceiling and walls. Behavior Burning Fenceposts are not burnt by lava above them.*Lava droplets will fall from the ceiling of caves if there is a lava block immediately above it, thus giving a visual warning to the player not to dig that block. This extends to the surface world and has a counterpart effect for water. The droplets do not harm the player or give off any light. However this does not occur with transparent blocks, because the game assumes that you can see through them, which is a danger when the lava is above glowstone, TNT, cactus, and other "transparent" blocks. *Most entities, including players and mobs, will take damage every second from being in contact with lava, in addition to being set on fire. If the entity touches water during this time or rainfalls on it, the fire will be extinguished. *TNT, bookshelves, leaves, wool, fences, wood, planks, and wooden stairs are flammable. If flammable blocks are close to lava they can catch on fire, the mechanics for this are the same as of fire. Non-flammable blocks are unaffected by this effect, and do not spread active fire. Also, if gravel falls vertically into lava, it will burn but only in the same way as entities do (the fire will not spread and the block isn't destroyed). *The “embers” or “fireballs” which fly out of lava are purely decorative and do not directly cause fires. *Warning: even if you are playing on peaceful difficulty, it is still possible to die. The regenerating hearts and loss of hearts from being on fire will simply counteract each other, and the player's hearts will fluctuate by only a half a heart, keeping them alive and giving them longer to find water. However, if you stay in the lava itself, you'll lose hearts much more rapidly and die. : Flowing lava animation. Showing the difference in lava flow from height. In the Overworld, lava travels 3 blocks in any direction but if it is placed above the ground, it will travel 4 blocks in any direction after hitting the ground. In the Nether, lava travels 7 blocks in any direction as water does in the Overworld. Lava flows far more slowly than water, and sometimes sourceless lava flows will linger for a very long time. In fact, if placed right, sourceless lava can flow permanently until a block is placed on it. The interaction of lava and water: *If lava flows on top of still or running water, it creates stone. This can be used for stone farms. *If lava flows horizontally into water, cobblestone is created. Using this you can create cobblestone farms. *If water flows horizontally into lava, a hiss and puff of smoke occur but nothing changes. *If water flows vertically into lava, cobblestone or a hiss may result. *If water flows into a lava spring then obsidian is created. The lava spring is destroyed in the process, so unlike cobblestone it is not continuous and renewable. *If vertically falling water touches still lava on any side obsidian is created - even if the water would not run into the lava's square. The primary natural source of obsidian is rivers flowing onto the surface of lava pools in deep caves; care should be taken if mining these since there is usually a layer of lava under the obsidian. Lava which is flowing will destroy the following in its path: wheat, flowers, mushrooms, levers, both types of torches, redstone wire, and rails. Note it doesn't flow over pressure plates, fences, or even wood or wool blocks. Sugar cane holds back lava, but will disappear if the sugar cane's water source is destroyed by the lava. If lava falls onto redstone wire bordered by water, the redstone turns into obsidian, with no loss of lava. This is considered a bug, howeverNotch has said that it will remain for the meanwhile as a feature. Using a redstone wire, a one-block lava flow can be redirected by supplying power to the spring block, which will cause it to reset the flow towards the now-nearest terrain depression. This is further elaborated in this thread . It cannot, however, be reversed. This re-calculation is made because redstone wire when toggled changes the block from redstone(on), to redstone(off). Whenever a block updates on any side of lava, the lava re-calculates where to flow, but does not cut off its current direction of flow. If there is lava flowing above a block, the lava seeps through. If there is a body of lava flowing above a block, the lava visually seeps down through the host block. This "dripping" effect also applies to water, although water droplets seep through at a much faster rate. These droplets are purely aesthetic and will not affect the player or other blocks in any way. Infinite lava duplication *It should be noted that virtually infinite flowing lava can be created, limited only by the height of the world. However only the original lava block can be collected. In the ported Xbox 360 Edition, lava (as of 5-20-12) can be easily duplicated with a glitch in the following manner A 2x1 depression is mined out of dirt, and a bucket of lava is poured against the back "wall" of the depression. Once the lava begins to glow, it can be scooped back into the bucket. After a few frames, the lava will reappear in the depression while also being in the bucket. Both are source blocks that can be placed and collected. It should be noted that occasionally this method just destroys the source block. Lava Bucket Lava Bucket You can collect and place lava springs using a bucket. As with water, you can only harvest the springs, not the flowing lava coming from them. Lava can be used to make obsidian, to light an area, or to create traps. When used to create obsidian, water will be used to cool the lava either before collecting it with a diamond pickaxe in a mold in the desired shape, or by emptying the bucket next to an artificially created waterfall. Lava can be placed in a furnace in a bucket to be substituted for coal. Its burning time is 1000 seconds, compared to 80 seconds for coal (lava smelts 100 blocks, coal smelts 8). Using a lava bucket as a fuel source consumes the lava AND the empty bucket. As of 12w22a this process returns an empty bucket. Lava buckets are often used as weapons due to its powerful damage and re-usability. Its use as a weapon is documented in the combat tutorial article. Lava molding Lava can be combined with water for molding obsidian, stone or cobblestone structures of any size when used properly: Pros *One does not need to contain lava on all sides; lava flowing freely down is often used. *The size of structures is almost limitless (the sky IS the limit). Many structures are massive. *Lava molding can have very desirable architecture, mostly from downward flowing lava. *With only a few starting blocks, one can build very massive structures. *Lava molding is much faster than building by hand (this is limited to larger structures). Cons *Lava molding can be very dangerous to players and other entities alike. *If one is not careful, they may solidify the source block, creating obsidian. *One is often limited to walls and towers. *Structures can only be made from either stone (which is harder to get), obsidian, or cobblestone. History Magma at the bottom of the map in Classic The same area as above, with water flooded in and bedrock exposed. Classic At first lava had a different texture, but then changed to the current texture. The old texture can still be found in the terrain.png file at the minecraft.jar. In Classic, lava spreads by duplicating itself to open horizontal and downwards squares like Water. Lava is slower, though, and can be easily outrun. A quick player can block the flow of lava by building a dam. However, if the lava wave is large, a player may not be able to build fast enough. Also like water, lava slows down the player moving through it but it does so to a greater extent, and swimming through it causes greater damage. Lava is also more opaque than water and is harder to see through while you are submerged; you cannot see through lava from outside it. At the bottom of the map, magma can be found directly above bedrock in a different form, as it will trap the player and prevent the player from leaving unless water is let in and collides with it or if the player places a sand or gravel block, letting it drop into the magma. If water is let into the area where the magma is, the magma will form Stone, allowing the stone block to be removed to expose Bedrock underneath. Survival Since Infdev, lava flows more realistically across surfaces but not as much as water does. Lava will flow for a total distance of 3 blocks "away" from the source block (7 in The Nether). Just like water, lava will flow in a single line towards the nearest terrain depression within four blocks. Items thrown into lava flows will disintegrate. All objects burn instantaneously when dropped into lava. Fired arrows will not disintegrate, but will appear to catch fire and can still be picked up. This can be used to your advantage, by shooting through a lava waterfall. Flaming arrows will start fires, both on enemies and blocks. Magma is no longer present at the bottom of maps in this mode. Lava can melt ice and snow (but not snow blocks), much like torches can, but melt a larger area. Lava is luminous and a large lava flow is visible in the dark from quite a distance. Since the Classic 0.0.19a client update on June 20, 2009, Lava's texture became animated. The creation of Obsidian was added in Alpha v.1.0.6_03. In Beta, lava is less reactive with horizontal water flows. Since the Seecret Friday Update 9, buckets of lava can be used to fuel a furnace for 100 smelts. Both the lava and the bucket were consumed (so unless the player had a sufficient amount of iron, this method was not recommended). Before the December 3rd update , right-clicking a furnace/workbench/chest while holding a lava bucket would leave you with a lava spring on top of the said item, but now it just opens the inventory as it would have if you were carrying nothing. As of Beta 1.8, when lava is touched by rain, it emits smoke (but does not transform into another block). Before the 1.9 prereleases, source blocks used to be unable to be duplicated over an area deeper than 1 block. Jeb said that this was a bug and is now fixed. As of the 1.9 pre-release, if there is a body of lava flowing above a block, the lava visually "drips" down through the holding block. Also, lava blocks now form stone when falling directly onto water source blocks. As of snapshot 12w05a, lava (as well as the embers that pop out of it) makes sounds. These sounds were in the game files for a long time but they had not played in-game. As of snapshot 12w22a, using a lava bucket as fuel leaves an empty bucket. Prior to this version, both the lava and the bucket were consumed.